Desire
by Pluto IS A Planet
Summary: Draco wakes up in bed with Hermione after a drunken night. Lemony goodness.


**I don't own Harry Potter stuff…**

_Desire_

He groaned and rolled over, his eyes opening and his gaze coming into contact with breasts. Liking the way the day started so far, Draco Malfoy allowed himself a moment longer to stare at the breasts right in front of him (C or D cup he figured) before raising his gaze to see who it was that own such a gorgeous pair of melons. As soon as he saw who it was, though, he instantly backed away, not realising that he was on the edge of the bed, and he tumbled off with a string of curses.

The girl on the bed didn't even stir, and he wondered at the fact that Hermione Granger was such a heavy sleeper. Either that, or she was still out from the alcohol consumed last night. Thinking of the alcohol had a splitting hangover make itself known, right on cue, and Draco leaned his head against the bed, closing his eyes a moment. Then he opened them, searched for his wand, and performed a spell he knew that got rid of his hangover headache straight away. That spell was his and Blaise's best friend.

Looking back up onto the bed, Draco noticed that Granger was completely naked, just as he realised that he was too. Climbing back onto the mattress, he looked her over, noting how the sheet hung over her hips, giving him only the briefest glimpse of what lay beneath. Running a couple of fingers along her smooth skin, they reached the sheet and pulled it back, revealing Granger's full nudity. Damn! Even though he didn't remember a thing about last night, or how he ended up in bed with Granger of all people, he decided that the muggle saying, 'getting lucky', applied here.

Granger stirred a little, and Draco's eyes shot up to hers. She wasn't awake yet, and he decided to take full advantage of that. Leaning in, he kissed her lips lightly, then pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his. Using his knee, he parted her legs, settled between her thighs and began to grind against her, getting her ready for him. Then he slipped his aching length inside of her.

As he slid into her, Granger moaned and her eyelids fluttered open, then widened when she realised what was going on, and with whom. Before she could protest, though, Draco crashed his mouth onto hers and began to move within her. After a moment trying to struggle against him, her body gave in and she moved with him, arching her hips off the bed to meet his urgent thrusts. Harder and faster he thrust until the bed began to bang against the wall.

"Oh Merlin!" Granger screamed, and Draco grunted, moving that much faster.

He was nearing his peak, and instinctively he knew that she was, too. Her nails were raking down his back, her walls tightening until finally she screamed again and came. A few thrusts later and Draco let out a rather undignified exclamation and spilled his seed high up inside her before collapsing in a heap on top of her.

Draco was still trying to catch his breath when Granger started to push at him. "Get off me, you bastard!" she hissed at him, and he complied, watching as she quickly stood and began searching for her clothes.

Lounging back on the bed, Draco watched lazily as the witch before him pulled on her clothes. He wondered if he should tell her that they were at his mansion, and that she was going to need his permission to use the floo, which was always closed to all but family members unless otherwise needed. Plus, there was no apparition on the grounds either, so unless she wanted to walk out of here…

"Where's my bloody bra?" he heard her curse, and couldn't resist a smirk.

"On the lamp by the Victorian chair," Draco drawled, and Granger shot him a venomous glare before retrieving it.

"I can't believe I got drunk enough to end up in bed with you," she complained. "And I can't believe that you assaulted me in my sleep! Well, actually I _can _believe that."

"What can I say? I'm insatiable."

Granger shot him a venomous glare, but the only thing it did was turn him on again. Draco pushed the sheets away and stood, noting that she seemed to be making a point of determinedly ignoring his nudity, and he went over to her. Taking her blouse from her hand, he tossed it aside and leaned down to capture her lips with his. When she didn't resist, he deepened it, bringing his hands up to cup her face as well.

"Is it really so terrible that we ended up shagging?" Draco asked a moment later after he'd made sure he'd rendered her senseless with his snogging.

"It is," Granger whispered as he grabbed her and bodily lifted her onto a long drawer.

"Really?" he asked as his hands pushed her skirt up. "And why is that?"

"Because…" she whispered before gasping as his fingers slid inside her knickers.

"Because?" Draco murmured questioningly.

"B-because I h-hate y-you," Granger stammered, "a-and be-cause you're… oh, Merlin!"

"I'm Merlin?" Draco asked, amused.

"Don't be an asshole!" Granger snapped, her back arching and her thighs parting.

Draco took advantage of her parting thighs and moved between them, rubbing his thumb over her little nub. A whimper escaped her lips as she began to gyrate her hips against his hand. He watched as her face flushed and she brought her hands up to grab his shoulders, her fingers gripping tightly. Then he slid a finger inside her, and another, and Granger's head was thrown backwards as he began pumping his digits inside her.

"You know you don't hate me, Granger," he whispered seductively in her ear. "If you did, I doubt you would be enjoying this as much as you are."

"You're nothing but an arrogant prat!" she hissed out even as she writhed in pleasure. "Physical pleasure doesn't change the fact that I hate your lying, cheating, scum self!"

"Lying?" Draco asked. "Cheating? And what makes you think that, hm?"

"You're lying when you-oh Merlin!-when you tell me that-oh bugger!" Granger panted. "Anyway, you're cheating on Astoria right now!"

Granger let out a squeal that signalled her climax, and Draco decided to set a couple of things straight. "I have never lied to you, Granger," he hissed in her ear. "And I broke up with Astoria three weeks ago, so maybe you should check your facts before you make such accusations."

Her eyes widened slightly before she looked away. "I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled.

"Don't be," Draco said shortly, then slowly removed his fingers from her, earning a slight whimper from her at the loss. "After all, _she _was the lying cheat you accused me of being a moment ago, so it's good it ended."

Once more her eyes widened. "She cheated?" was her surprised question.

"Yes, does it really surprise you so much?" Draco asked, slowly pulling her knickers off over her hips, then legs.

"I just would have thought that any woman who got hold of you wouldn't stuff it up by screwing someone else," Granger told him. "You are the catch of the century, according to Witch Weekly, anyway."

"Not according to you, Granger?" Draco asked as he pushed her skirt up further and caressed the inside of her thighs.

"Maybe you should be calling me Hermione, considering our intimate position," Granger-er, Hermione suggested.

"Alright then, Hermione," Draco murmured into her ear as he slid home once more.

His pace was slower this time, he took his time making love to her, whispering sweet words of inconsequence in her ear as he brought her to climax. Hermione's legs had wrapped around his waist and she was now eagerly copulating with him, making him come to the realisation that she'd probably mostly been fighting this because she'd thought that he was cheating on someone with her.

As they came together, Draco decided that he wasn't going to be letting go of this witch, and knew that he needed to convince her that it was a good idea, too. As soon as he had the strength, he picked her up and turned around, headed straight for the bed, where he lowered them both down on it, still joined intimately and he continued to ravish her for the rest of the morning. The only reason they stopped was they became hungry, a fact that was obvious when Hermione's stomach growled noisily.

She giggled and he smirked. "I suppose you want something to eat?" he asked.

"What ever made you think that?" she asked cheekily.

"Minx," he breathed in her ear.

_I wanted to make this longer, but there really wasn't more for me to put in it, so, oh well. Please review._


End file.
